


Sheep's Skin

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not by my own will but the shepherd's folly.<br/>The beast reared by me will make me his prey,<br/>For gratitude cannot change nature."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheep's Skin

If Levi had considered this sooner he would have asked Erwin to modify his plans too.

But it is not the newly gained insight that Hanji has weaned from Eren’s most unreliable memory that has brought Levi to this utmost conclusion, one that he thought and dismissed, but rather what Nifa had said about the Military Police.

Their actions were odd.

Some actions much as ones he’d take had he been in an entirely different position, actions he and only one other might do.

Had he known for sure sooner… had he dared as Erwin often did, to envision the worst case scenario.

Then many of his comrades would not be dead right now.

It had been when Nifa had mentioned “unless they’re nercophiliacs” that Levi had come to certainty.

That man is involved.

The one who had raised him and trained him into much of what he is even today, no matter how long it was ago they’d last met.

One of the most feared serial killers in the capitol and underground alike, throat slasher Kenny Ackerman.

How much he loved to see blood spilt and to spill it himself, how many bodies had he cradled? With his lips pressed to the soon deceased ear and a knife at their throat, murmuring not why but only how. He loved to see the horror, the pain and anguish, just as he took their lives. He loved to kill just as much as he loved to look over the spoils of his deeds, the dead. Their cooling, red and dirty bodies, soon to rot and decay. How many times had they had to escape with fresh blood on their hands because Kenny had almost gotten caught because of the stench? It was so difficult for him to just throw away the bodies.

Levi hates the smell of blood.

But on that fresh blood they slipped from the grip of the law, each and every time.

The situation.

Some think of it at each and every angle. To determine what it is best to do, but Kenny had taught him one thing, and one thing final, minus that he’ll never be clean again, that looking at all the angles is what people do.

But monsters.

They look from only one angle, that vast all seeing angle, because he wants every misery and every doubt and every why he never gives, to be known to him. 

And then he moves, he kills.

The wolf in sheep’s clothing.

How dreadful is he.

Had Levi known sooner none of this would have happened.

\--

Levi is certain some of his ribs are broken.

Perhaps that leg too, that one that has been bad since that time in the woods against the female titan. His arms are restrained as both a knife is at his throat, and a pistol is at his temple. His entire figure is beaten, bruised and bleeding. He’s spat most of the blood out, not as an act of defiance but because he couldn’t stand the taste, the smell (that’s it). Should the bounds they have put him in much like the ones Eren and Historia are surely tied into tightly as well, prove nothing but precaution then they will be ready to kill him.

That is what it looks like.

But Levi knows, had Kenny intended for him to be dead he’d already be dead.

That bullet that’d seared Nifa’s face off would have been for him.

Right now, what this all is, is a show. The thick wool. It isn’t for him, or the sidekicks in this room, or whoever may still be alive of the soldiers he’d brought along, it is not even for Kenny- no- it is for the person Kenny pulls from the black sleek coffin in this oddly big room for even a funeral home. There are many coffins here but only the two that just arrived are black and of the highest quality, as if the cargo inside is regarded with anything but the aspect of certain death, it’s a little ironic.

The other coffin must hold Historia because Kenny has pulled Eren out from the coffin he has opened.

Tugging him up by his thick dark hair, a grip that causes Levi’s heart to near jump into his throat as he considers for a moment that Eren might mistake Kenny for him with that motion.

Levi can’t move.

Not with the blade at his throat, though he knows should it cut through, it’ll be by Kenny's hand. Merely the hand that holds it now would just render him more useless than he already is, alive, bleeding, unable to save anyone even though he’d still draw breath.

He watches as Kenny looks Eren up and down, deciding what best to do, he finally settles on pulling back the eye mask, a motion that makes Levi realise that Eren and Historia had not been drugged or beaten into unconsciousness, but left awake and made to feel every motion and know their powerlessness. As tied and gagged and blinded, cramped into a small space and carted off with- kept in the dark not only of their vision and their captor’s creation but also that of their minds as they surely wracked them trying to think of a way out when there is none.

They’ve been turning and moving, exhausting themselves mentally as they waited and waited for the reached destination wondering how to save themselves, wondering who might save them, when, and maybe not at all. 

It is a tactic all very much Kenny, physical exhaustion can be overcome by the mind, but if the mind is tired- then the rest of the being is forfeit and hope is lost. A battle one-sidedly fought, with the victory going to an enemy that didn’t move so much as a finger.

Kenny has moved a finger, two, three, as he unveils Eren’s eyes.

Eren blinks against the patches of bright light in the usually dark room, having not even the semblance of it, once his vision adjusts and Eren sees the person who has granted him sight is the cause of his torment-

Levi hears Kenny's sharp intake of breath.

“Beautiful.”

Each and every limb. No doubt if it’d been the gag in Eren’s mouth had Kenny moved first the hand that had so carefully granted that small bit of freedom would have been lost. The bloodlust Eren is looking at Kenny with right now is the image of indolence; Eren will fight unless they tear him limb to limb. Kenny would love that. A subject for his sick pleasure that would die slowly. He could hack all of Eren’s limbs off, bit by bit and Eren wouldn’t die. Excruciating lengths would have to be taken to kill Eren if the nape and heart are disregarded.

Levi has to stop himself from struggling against his binds, knowing him killing himself on the knife at his throat isn’t going to help anyone, isn’t going to save Eren- you can’t do shit when you’re dead. As Kenny pulls Eren out of the coffin and into his lap on the chair Kenny is sitting upon, position by the coffin and right before Levi.

Levi wouldn’t have thought it’d be possible but he wants to kill Kenny, right here within this moment, more than he’s ever in his entire life.

Especially as he watches Kenny cup Eren’s face. Turning it side to side, to look at it better, as if he’s missed something entirely and can only see it now that Levi is here.

A second opinion, another opinion, the same opinion.

Why had he raised Levi?

To become like him.

To have a successor.

To have an audience.

To continue living when he is as rotting as all those corpses he’d created.

He’d seen his reflection in the mirror, and that reflection is Levi.

Kenny is murmuring as he regards Eren and glances over to-

“Levi. Is this why you took him in? Much like how I took you.”

-looking back upon Eren’s face as Eren realises it is not just him and his captor in the room. It is what Kenny wanted the most out of all this though he’d not known it, could not have expected Eren’s gaze- so much akin to their own- as it moves from him to Levi. The heat, the anger, the violence, a hollowed and distant throb as it mulls into shock and most of all-

Horror.

Humanity’s Strongest Soldier is battered and beaten and on his knees.

Tied as Eren is and held down by all too many. For him. In such a state.

It is an incomprehensible scene, never thought of once as possible in any form or fashion and Levi sees as the light in Eren’s eyes dim not, but flicker to something else and it churns in his gut, what no experience and no strength can hinder.

Eren is fearing for Levi’s life.

More than for his own.

Your own life is what you choose to do with, but with the weight of another’s-

His is too heavy.

And undeserving.

Of the original Special Operations Squad- only they remain. Surely right now, what is going through Eren’s head right now is-

Kenny sees, knows, knew it was inevitable at some point Levi would try to speak without permission. The order for Eren to fight, to disregard him, is silenced with another kick to the gut. Levi considers if he should be grateful the kick isn’t anything on his level of skill. Spits when blood comes up again, to hell with it, since a rib is indeed broken.

An insolent glare rising to his face as well and thought better of as he meets Eren’s frighten eyes.

They’re eyes he’d been certain to never see. He lowers his gaze almost ashamed he is the cause, the anger rising once more as he watches Kenny press his mouth against Eren’s ear, his hair, pulling off the gag.

“Do anything stupid and I’ll have to take action.”

Eren doesn’t know who Kenny is.

“Unlike you his limbs won’t grow back.”

Doesn’t know how he knows Levi.

“Men are typically so easy to kill.”

Doesn’t know that he’s known Levi far before him.

He only knows, as a hand slides under his shirt, across his belly, a hand pressed to his breast and a mouth biting, nipping about his neck, trailing, that whoever this person is.

Will kill Corporal Levi if he does not obey them.

Eren’s lips are cracked, as his voice is at the start from disuse- Eren asks- “What is it that I must do, sir?”

He does not look at Kenny even as he asks, and is given a handful of suggestions, all them increasingly more graphic as Kenny sticks a hand into his trousers and fondles his cock, watching Levi all the while who is determined that every slip of emotion must be sealed into fortification least he shame or harm Eren further with his absolute lack of power.

It’s not possible.

If Kenny isn’t enjoying his torment of you, death might be quick, but time and time it was proven that despite this- so many had wanted to live just a little longer.

Kenny doesn’t remove that hand even as he tells Eren- “Kiss me.”

Eren kisses him, turns with his whole body to do so, as he turns his own being into one focused purpose. To make sure Levi does not die. He will act this role out to the very end, with every means and method at his disposal. Levi remembers the police record he’d read of when Eren had murdered two grown men at the mere age of eight, how he deceived them, the police were sure to mention in the report, with concern and more than a smidgen of accusation. It takes a beast to kill a beast.

Levi watches as Eren clumsily presses his mouth over Kenny's, opens it when Kenny wants, allows himself to be sucked and bitten at, even as he’s breathless. Kenny cuts at the binding of his legs to hike them over his hips. His hands move to tug down at Eren’s trousers, his long fingers grope over Eren’s ass, feeling it up as he presses and sucks at Eren’s tongue and Eren doing the same in turn. His still bound hands caught between them. The noises between them more than a little loud, as Eren pants all too heavily, his lower half pressed tightly against the erection Kenny has had even before he drew Eren out of the coffin, even before he’d beaten Levi black and blue, red and pink.

He cuts away Eren’s trousers, and takes his cock in hand again, touching it roughly, with a coveting familiarity that makes Levi want to retch. Not as much as what Kenny says next.

“Does it feel good? Does Levi touch you like this? I taught him everything he knows.”

Eren masks what he’s actually feeling well. The red flush that’s spread over his skin, wider than his parting legs, as Kenny tells Eren he’ll cut his hands free if he continues to be a good boy.

That is where the real power is.

The real gamble.

Eren nods and Levi braces himself, surely now Eren will give up this farce, this endeavor to save this shit life of his. Eren can throw him away and once shifted into a titan, might have a chance at living, unlike the inevitable fatality had he’d continued prolonging Levi’s life.

He’ll do it, he must.

But when freed, Eren does not bite his hand.

Instead he brings his hands up to clasp behind Kenny's neck and draw him into a kiss, deep but soft. Levi’s heart is pounding as he watches, every desire and every thought he’s ever had of Eren’s mouth, in particular in the night, when he is alone, resurfacing. The envy he’d denied, for how could he- when Eren is doing this all so he won’t die, a stray and wild beast as he wishes it is his mouth Eren be kissing. It’d be to him Eren, with his half cast gaze, shyly looking away, it is to him Eren unties the ties of his trousers and his cock he’s sliding into himself, riding him with a hand on each shoulder, his fingers clenching as the cheeks of his ass does as he slides that cock inside him, moaning, gasping, crying. Fumbling kisses, sweet pecks to his cheeks and chin with every short thrust and roll of his hips.

It is a split second but Kenny looks overwhelmed, before he brings both his hands about Eren’s hips and shoves himself deeper, making sure Eren stays put longer on each thrust, staring at the red of Eren’s bottom lip, that he’s biting, before looking at Levi-

Levi knows what the lesson is.

He should not have ever left him.

Levi on his knees is for repentance, and to deceive Eren into this foolishness, into this panic and desperation.

But now this is all for Levi.

It is an opening for an apology.

Levi thinks-

This rationale too, might be as his denial of the signs before, that there was no way this man could be working with the military police- that there is chance here. For it is all too hopeful.

And to murder hope is what Kenny truly enjoys the most of his kills.

Listening as Eren’s moans grow higher as Kenny buries himself deeper, Levi cannot stand it anymore. It is his hoarse, quiet voice, that he’s allowed to speak with, what Kenny had wanted to hear.

“Stop. Let Eren go. Do what you want with me.”

But his expression is not what Kenny had wanted to see. A mask of indifference despite the sincerity of his words.

And beneath that mask and the chill of it is the same killing intent Eren had exhibited before, boiling, seething to rise to the surface. A mistake. An attempt.

Kenny doesn’t smile but Levi can tell he’s amused at Levi flinching, when he sighs and hefts himself over by turning Eren around and shoving him onto the ground with Levi. So Eren’s face is level with Levi’s knees and his hands clench on the hard floor, his knees bruising on them, Kenny still buried inside him. Eren’s cry as he’d hit the ground is pained, and telltale.

Levi watches as Kenny pulls Eren’s bruise dark hips up, this sigh not as annoyed as Eren whimpers.

“You haven’t told me yet, Eren.”

Levi wants to hock his entire heart out. Had Kenny not known, not bothered with Eren’s name this entire time because he’d not bothered to learn it? And only just now because Levi had said it-

“How does it feel? Do you think it feels much better than when Levi fucks you?”

Kenny pulls Eren by the hair again, pulls his head up so his face is close to Levi’s and so Levi can feel the breath of Eren’s answer as well as hear it loud and clear. 

Kenny continues speaking when Eren does not say a word.

“Or am I not enough? Would you like Levi to fuck you too? How about some of the other men present?”

If Eren had only obediently responded, but his act goes only so far, and his confusion is evident, as he tries to rile up not a suitable answer, but the answer that wants to be received. Instead he gives the truth.

With his silence Kenny riddles it out.

If he were a little closer and that knife and gun had not been present or so near him, with his own teeth Levi would have torn out Kenny's throat, red as the rest of his neck is from Eren’s kisses.

What Kenny concludes is correct.

Eren cannot give him a reply, because he does not understand. Corporal Levi has never fucked him.

Again, if Kenny laughed he might, instead he slows his trusts, halting them, tells his men to stand down, the knife at Levi’s throat is gone, as is the pistol to his temple, his bindings cut, he slumps forward, exhausted as Kenny speaks again, almost stroking Eren’s back, with fingers Levi wants to break one by one-

“How about this then? Since you’re so good at following Levi’s orders when he’s playing captain, why don’t you follow an order then?”

Then looking, looking, looking always fucking looking at him-

“Go on Levi. You can order Eren to do something. One thing only.”

Escape. Fight. Shift into a titan.

Kill Kenny.

Kill him.

Kill everyone.

Run.

Live.

So many orders that should he give, Eren would certainly obey. Eren who is looking at him expectantly, his dark green eyes tinged a gold Levi has rarely seen, not since that time they’d first met, and one other in actuality- all the others have been accompanied by those thoughts of Eren’s lips, his own imagination, his own filthy desires, his own fantasy. Right now is that chance he’d been hoping for. When he hesitates, just as he’d done for Eren when Eren could not decide-

“Corporal Levi! Please! Your orders! I cannot wait any longer, sir!”

Levi looks from Eren’s eyes, to his parted mouth.

What order he gives to Eren-

“Kiss me.”

Eren obeys without fail.

He lets Levi do to his mouth whatever Kenny had done and in return, gives the same attention, the same feeling he’d given Kenny to Levi. Eren sucks at Levi’s bottom lip, nipping the bottom of his chin, his whole mouth trembling as Kenny resumes fucking him. Levi groans when he kisses Eren too hard and tastes blood. Not his blood. He licks away the red about Eren’s mouth, kissing his throat, presses his lips to the ear Kenny had not touched, inhaling deeply when he presses his mouth and nose to Eren’s hair.

Levi wants Eren’s mouth around him. Kenny said only one order but Levi didn’t specify where and how he wanted Eren to kiss him, soon more orders are given and Eren obeys those too, diligently, untying the ties of his trousers with more difficulty than on the last pair. Levi wonders if Eren’s hands tremble because he’s scared or because Kenny is fucking him from the behind, whatever it be Levi stops wondering as he begins to fuck Eren’s mouth. Eren sucking gently at the tip, hesitant, that shyness he’d seen before not for Levi, now for Levi- Levi wonders if how hot and wet and good it is inside Eren’s mouth and throat is how Kenny feels, has been feeling- both men thrusting into Eren at the same time.

Levi moans loudly when Eren has taken all of him in. Eren’s swollen lips pressed to the coarse dark hair on his crotch, his nose tucked onto it as his breathing labored. Levi wants to touch Eren- his hair, his neck, the small of his back, those hips Kenny still has a grip on. Doesn’t dare to. Wonders why he should care if they’re all just going to die. That this hell is a labyrinth Kenny has designed, a trap with wire and snare. Not only the body but the mind will be broken and bled. Levi knows he deserves so much less, because he still wishes he be where Kenny is now.

Eren’s hands are gripping the insides of his thighs and Levi chokes back his sharp intake of breath as he convinces himself Eren wanted him to touch him. 

Kenny doesn’t cum inside Eren until Levi does. They both feel Eren tense as he tries to accept both of them. He swallows most of Levi’s cum and what he doesn’t Kenny insists on tasting, drawing Eren back, to sit onto his lap as he kisses him. Forcing Eren to fuck himself on his cock even after it’s spent, his cum seeping out of Eren’s asshole as he pulls up and pushes down, the muscles of Eren's legs straining, as do the muscles over his belly, half revealed to Levi’s line of sight as Kenny pulls the top up, finally rips it from Eren and baring Eren to Levi with his cock still in him, Kenny says-

“Levi. Think about it. How about we leave all this behind and go back home. We can even bring back a souvenir. How about it?”

Levi looks over Eren’s naked body.

Where the now healing bruises are, and how it is not only his face that’s flushed. The tip of his cock is slick and wet with precum, and Levi finally touches Eren. Fisting above Kenny's hand as it joins him, to pump Eren to climax, his stuttering breath and startled moaning, making both of them want to be hard again as Levi draws a thumb over the tip of Eren’s cock and he comes, his cum spilling over Levi’s bruised and dirty knees.

Levi looks over to Kenny.

Thinks before answering.

“Understood.”

Levi makes the choice he’ll regret less.


End file.
